A New Kind Of Love Chapter 6
by Lyzi Kira
Summary: This is chapter 6 to a story my friend wrote, I don't know how much she changed but heres the raw. It's Called A New Kind Of Love, she has had writer's block for a while and needed some help to get off her feet, hopefully this inspires her to write more.


Hey I wrote this chapter to a story of my friends as of request, you can find her full story here at I don't know how much of my original work she kept on her story, but here is my raw copy of it. Hope ya like it and if you do, check out the full length story written by her.

A New Kind Of Love - Kennywolf

chapter 6 by Lyzi Kira

Disclaimer: (hides Chii plushie under bed) I don't own Chobits... YET!! mwuahahahah

Chobits (c) Clamp

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Chii waved, and said "Morning!" 

She turned around and saw Sumomo and Kotoko standing in front of her.

"Chii? Why did you say 'morning'?" Kotoko asked.

"I was told to say that by…" she stopped to think. "I-I don't remember…" she replied. "Who are you? Do you want to be my friend?"

"Chii?! What's wrong with you? You know who I am! I'm Kotoko, remember?"

Chii whispered to herself "remember…" and walked to the bedroom.

"I'm worried Kotoko, what's wrong with Chii?" Sumomo asked.

"I wish I knew Sumomo… I think… she's… forgotten me…"

* * *

Chii was laying on the futon singing a song which was familiar to her, yet she couldn't remember where she'd heard it before. 

She slightly remembered running through a field with a tall man, singing and picking flowers.

Suddenly her head started to buzz, and she felt like she was going to faint.

Chii fell asleep

In her dream she met someone who looked just like her, but not. She had dark apparel and spoke in a lower voice, like a mother.

But she couldn't remember her. She was attached to something, something red. Chii looked closer and noticed it was a red thread

attached to her pinky finger.

She started to follow it, walking through the dark abyss and came to a mirror but when she looked in it she saw nothing staring back,

almost as if she wasn't there.

Chii started to get scared, why couldn't she see herself in the reflection, was she supposed to see herself, or was it the wrong memory

surfacing.

No, Chii knew what the use of this was, and it was all wrong, she felt like nothing seemed right in this world, everything was upside down.

Suddenly Chii felt like someone was tugging on the string and the string went through the mirror, they wouldn't stop pulling, Chii was

scared, she knew for sure the mirror would swallow her whole.

As Chii's hand grazed the mirror, it disappeared, chii's eyes went wide, this couldn't be happening, she was going to disappear off the

face of the planet and noone would see her go.

But the tugging stopped, she was stuck with her arm in the mirror and now she was right up against it, staring it dead on.

She saw a family, a woman man and two children all holding hands sitting near a fire, eating marshmallows. This couldn't be right, thought

Chii, this is a mirror she was supposed to be seeing Chii. She noticed that one child disappeared into thin air, and no one noticed. Chii

yelled out that their daughter had gone. But they didn't hear her, she flailed and cried for that poor girl. Yet they continued enjoying

each others company. Chii was enraged, she went to walk over to them, and noticed her foot had gone through the mirror.. she moved

forward and half of her body had gone through as well. She closed her eyes and walked on.

Chii emerged into another world, it was the city, busy streets, noisy people and cars whizzing by. She had to shut her eyes for a second to

get used to the lights.She looked around and tried to figure out why she was there, was there a reason to be in this area. Chii had to

know, so she walked around, she noticed people couldn't see her so it was as if she was a spirit looking onto every day humans.

Chii noticed something weird, there were no persocoms like her, not even little ones, no stores to fix them, buy them, upgrade them;

nothing.

So she started singing the song she remembered slightly. Chii walked past a newspaper stand and tried to read it, but her vision was

blurry, the man who owned the stand noticed her. "Hey are you going to pay for that miss?"

Chii was confused, how could this man see her. "Chii? Pay?"

"Yes, it's $1.25 please."

Chii cocked her head at the man confused and started to walk away, the man grabbed her arm. "Not so fast missy, you're going to pay

for that whether it's in money or sex" Chii's eyes flared, she knew that word was bad, it wasn't supposed to be used with this man, this

stranger. Chii was backed up into an alley way, as she called out for help she noticed her voice was gone, she couldn't scream. People

passed by and just turned and bowed their heads and walked on. Chii was trembling it didn't seem to matter if she was invisible or not,

she wasn't going to get help from anyone. The man was defiling her, touching her where only the person just for Chii was allowed. He

fumbled with his buckle and dropped his pants, just as he lifted her up and positioned himself at her entrance, Chii's eyes turned blank,

she lifted her arms and grabbed the man by his shoulders and forced him off. His arms exploded off of his body, blood spraying

everywhere, coating Chii and the ground.He backed up in fear, screaming "Monster!" and "Back off you crazy fucker!" Chii mearly

grabbed his leg and he screamed as pain spilled into his body. His legs exploded off as well. Chii was smiling now,

pleased that he was crying because of her, that he couldn't bring any more pain to others. As she went to grab his neck some thing caught

her attention, he was smiling as well, though Chii couldn't understand why, he was about to die. "You stupid bitch, you think you're still

pure because I didn't touch you!? Well you're wrong. There are others waiting, to taste your sweet body, so I'd run if I were yo-" He

never finished his sentence as his neck detached from his body.

Chii walked away from the bleeding corpse into the streets. Chii realized that at some point she had become visible, for the man had

noticed her. People looked at her, a blood covered human with robot ears walked the streets, yet no one seem afraid, like it was a

common norm. Did they not understand she had just killed someone? Chii fainted in the middle of an intersection and woke up to

someone screaming.

"ITAI!!!" Sumomo screamed, boiling water scalding her hands. It appeared her and Kotoko had a warm bucket of water and a face

cloth to put on Chii, cause she was sweating and screaming in her sleep. Chii turned her head to face them.

"Chii?" Sumomo noticed her consciousness and started putting everything away. "We thought you'd never wake up, you were out for 3

whole hours!!"

Chii looked around the room cautiously, where was she? "Where is Chii?"

Sumomo dropped what she was doing and turned to look at Chii in horror. So it was true, Chii had indeed lost her memory. Kotoko was

taking notes, for some strange reason. "Chii, you're in your house, you live with Hideki remember?"

"Hideki.. nope" Chii shook her head for good measure.

Right at that moment Hideki walked through the door. "Hello Chii, were you good while I was gone and watch that movie?" Hideki tried

to hide his blush.

Kotoko cut in "Actually Chii is suffering from memory loss."

"Chii.." Chii played with the pillow she was laying on.

Hideki looked between all three of them, and sat down. "So, she doesn't remember me?"

"I'm afraid not."

Hideki grabbed his chest, it hurt to know that the person he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with had forgotten him just when he

thought he was getting somewhere with Chii, she had... forgotten him.

* * *

A/N: POOR HIDEKI!!! huggles Hideki plushie I can't wait to see what Hayley writes, hopefully this inspires her! remember if you liked this chapter, be sure to read the full length story by her!! D 


End file.
